emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02088
}} is the 2,090th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 11 June, 1996. Plot Part 1 Kathy has second thoughts about calling in on Dave. He has virtually smashed up the cottage and is in a state. Mandy is still holding the Dingle lads to ransom. They will be charged £2 for full English breakfast until she gets her van full of catering equipment. Butch is preoccupied with thinking of a name for his pig. He wants to call it Mandy Rose but Mandy puts a stop to that. Roy is still fobbing his parents off about his exams. Linda is trying to learn her highway code. She still hasn't taken to Susie and is getting annoyed because hairdressing calls come through on the surgery phone. Rachel suggests that they have a night out in the Woolpack. It turns out to be Susie's idea. She wangles a trip to the Dingles with Zoe as Butch has rung up about his pig. Kim is put out to find that Nurse Bell is accompanying her on a shopping trip. Frank has reinstated her company credit cards. Eric tries to convince Kathy that the tearoom could be a goldmine if she would let him invest in it. She doesn't want anything to do with him and is preoccupied with thinking about her visit to Nick. Zoe and Susie arrive at the Dingles in the middle of a row. They are still trying to get Mandy to cook for them. It turns out that Butch wanted Susie's professional advice about making his pig beautiful rather that Zoe's veterinary skills. He wants her presentable for the Emmerdale Show. Dave apologises to Kathy for the way he behaved yesterday. Sean seems jealous. He mentions that she should think about going into partnership with Eric Pollard. Terry asks Jack's advice on fatherhood. Biff and Linda want Dave to face up to the fact that Kim no longer wants him. He won't believe it and says that he is going to see her at Home Farm. Jan leaves Victoria Cottage rather mysteriously. She says to Eric that she wants a key so that she can come in by the back door in future. Ned sees them together and demands to know what Eric is doing with his wife. Part 2 Eric tells Ned everything. Jan admits that she owes Eric money for the locket and is now paying him in kind. Viv Windsor overhears it all. It turns out that Jan has started cleaning for him. Ned gets rough with Eric and refuses to pay him what Jan owes. Zoe has visited Frank but leaves before she has to face Kim. Her arrival is witnessed by Dave who is hiding in the garden. He watches as Kim is led into the house by Frank. Roy has made quite a mess trying to make strawberry jam for his mum. He has actually not turned up for his science exam which was today. Scott walked out of it. Jan tries to explain to Ned that her debt just got on top of her. Mandy is moving into her munchbox. She takes all the pans with her and a bottle of creme de menthe. Scott, Roy and Marcus play football watched by Kelly. Marcus is put out because Scott hasn't nicked anything from Office|the shop. Roy doesn't take to him and he and Scott go home leaving Kelly with Marcus. She looks hopefully at him, but he leaves her standing there. Betty tuts as Susie and Zoe come for a drink. She dissuades Linda from joining them. Ned tells Eric that he will not be getting anymore money out of the Glovers. Sean has made Kathy a special meal. Alan sympathises with Ned about the size of his fine. The girls are getting rowdy as they have been on double gins all night. They decide that Seth is the most macho man in the pub. Sean tells Kathy that he is not earning a living working for her and that if she doesn't expand the business he will have to move on soon . Dave continues to watch Kim from the grounds. She is looking at all the new clothes that she has bought. Nurse Bell says that they might not fit her after the birth so Kim just says that she will buy some more. She admits that she has forgotten how hard she and Frank worked for their money. The nurse writes a report on her every day for Frank. Kim looks out of the window again but doesn't see Dave. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes